Under the Stars
by Pathless
Summary: He lowered his head, clasping his hands together. In a low voice, he whispered, "Star Light, Star Bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." He wished with all his heart for that certain person to come along and save him. Save him from this loneliness. Yullen.


This fanfiction is dedicated to morningnight~

* * *

"_See how nature - trees, flowers, grass - grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how they move in silence...we need silence to be able to touch souls."_

-Mother Teresa

* * *

_Star Light, Star Bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish_

_I wish tonight._

* * *

He stood at the windowsill, staring into the nighttime sky. The wonderful, soothing sky - his savior. It was always there waiting for him when he needed it; strong and steady. The darkness and brightness of it all blew his mind. He felt a strong sense of belonging just sitting here, staring.

He held his breath as a star popped into vision – the very first star. He knew a short poem that would allow one a wish, but only once. Was now the right time? He wondered if there was anything he needed. After all, he had the night right here with him. That was companion enough for him. Sure, the people of the order were his friends and he truly believed they cared for him – the feeling was mutual, but…it wasn't right. Not with all his secrets unshared, not with his past clinging to him. It refused to be shed and he felt helpless in removing it. So was that what he wished for? Self acceptance? To be able to forget and move on would be a load off his back, but he didn't think that was it. He was…he was…he was …lonely. He wanted, no _needed _someone to confine in. Someone to share the ups and downs of life with, and someone to share happiness with. He'd never thought of this before because he'd had the sky, but maybe he needed something more. Perhaps…he_ could_ use that wish tonight after all.

He lowered his head, clasping his hands together. In a low voice, he whispered,

"_Star Light, Star Bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

He wished with all his heart for that certain person to come along and save him. Save him from this loneliness. He was beyond caring who, just somebody, _anybody_. He wanted his prayers to be answered. He wanted a true companion. One that didn't care about his strange complexion, and instead loved it; white hair, red marring scar, black arm and all. Someone who could put aside the hardships he'd faced in life and see him for who he _really _was. It was a known fact that he no longer smiled, not even a fake one. This person would make him smile. He was sure of it.

Suddenly, the sky was lit a fire. The stars sprang out from nowhere, and within seconds the night had turned on. No longer was his small bedroom mirror of tainted glass enough. He needed a larger view - new hope, a new vision. He left the room, heading for the forest surrounding the order.

* * *

This was the only pure thing left in this tainted world. He was sure of it. He pushed open the window and found himself entranced by the full beauty of the night. It was too early for stars, but he still loved it. The colour was not contaminated in the least, and the blackness was of the darkest caliber. He was so used to looking into the dull faces of the people around him, making this the perfect escape. He sighed as his long hair blew in the wind. There really wasn't much more in life he could wish for. In fact…he almost wished time would freeze in this moment so he could be forever paralyzed; gaze lost in the stars for all eternity.

But then something caught his eye - a patch of white among the black. It was time for him to investigate. Grabbing his coat, he headed down through the order. Stopping his descendant only when the fresh air had filled his lungs and he could see the forest.

* * *

Sure enough, the view out here beat his crappy bedroom view by miles. The sky was vast like the ocean, and the millions of stars shone brighter than his significant other's eyes. Well, he was sure they did…

"Moyashi?"

He heard a deep voice from behind him, but chose to stay still. He was so enamored by the stars…a shudder ran through him as a warm body settled down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice asked gently. Allen looked to his right tentatively. He had been pretty sure it was Kanda, but the tenderness had thrown him off.

"Kanda?"

"Who else would it be?" The samurai sighed as he lay down, propped up on his elbows. He was cloaked in the normal exorcist attire; as was Allen.

He raised an eyebrow at the friendly gesture from the raven-haired man, but quickly dismissed it. The sky was better with someone to share it with.

"I was just looking…" Allen answered, averting his eyes from the sky to glance at his fellow stargazer.

"This does seem to be a much view." Kanda replied, smirking to himself as he brought his eyes back up to the sky.

"Much better." Allen agreed. Kanda may be an arrogant, malicious jerk at times…but he was okay. He didn't give false flattery, try to cheer people up despite the grave situations they faced, or lead people away from the truth. He was honest and Allen liked that. Plus, they shared a common interest – the starry night.

Could he be the one?

He was quite the beauty if nothing else. His face had sharp, defined yet elegant features that gave the impression of royalty, and his build was lithe and lean. The most stunning of it all though was his long flowing hair. He loved how Kanda never cut it despite the many comments he received. The samurai would give threats and shove mugen in the offender's face, but the next day nothing changed. His hair lay untouched.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"Thanks for coming out here. It was really nice sitting with someone else." Allen said, smiling to no one in particular as he stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"You're leaving already?" Kanda asked as he watched the Moyashi make his preparations.

"Yeah. I'll see you…around." He replied, walking back to the Order. It was all he could do to not let a huge smile creep up on his face. _Kanda, huh?_ He thought as he entered the building.

* * *

It wasn't until many weeks later that they met again. The ocean of stars, uniting them once more. Missions had begun to condense as the play progressed. The closing of Act I was over, the beginning of the next was around the corner. This time though, the rules were being enforced. Hence, the two stargazers had been held apart. No longer though, for today was the day.

It was by pure coincidence that they met. Two hearts drawn by the moon. Two wanderers pulled by the beauty. Two souls connected by a wish. Two comrades meeting in the moonlight. This though, need I remind you, was by simple happenstance.

The forest path was dark, the light diminishing as night broke. Creatures of day shrank back and gave way to the predators of night. He walked alone; navigating his was by the stars. He was searching. For what exactly, he did not know, but nonetheless, he was. He found himself vaguely wondering if a certain samurai was doing the same, but quickly went back to his wandering ways. Why bother scrounging for the invisible, you may ask. However, he had no answer. It was just something he did. Following this path every night he had available, venturing further with every passing day. It had become a ritual to explore. Because…wasn't that what searching was? Exploring, learning and discovering. He hoped that one day he'd find something on this path, something very much like...The trees cleared and gave way to beauty.

It was a lake. A sparkling, magnificently remarkable lake. The water reflected the moon in a rippled mirror image, and the trees broke around it as if providing a frame. It was here that they met. As he walked up, he saw him, the lone figure dancing in the luminescence. The figure was well trained in the arts of grace. It moved in elegance, not letting a single stride go to waste. The dance itself was flawless, a combination of strikes and parries combining into perfection. And suddenly, all he could do was gape. That is until those frosted sapphire eyes that shone melted his trance. Using his new freedom, he joined the samurai.

For the second time, they sat together bathed in the moonlight. Neither spoke, but there was no need for that. Sometimes silence can provide just as much as any conversation, even more on some occasions. That is, for those who are willing to dive deeper and _listen_.

Yes, listen to the silence.

And hear the characteristics that make it so still and charming.

* * *

As days, weeks, and even months past, they continued to meet. They never planned their odd get-togethers, but neither one was displeased in the least by them. In fact, even the solemn samurai began to look forwards to them. They were the patches of peace among the hours of chaotic war. But…that was all, nothing more. They were simply a series of the instantaneous. So, no matter how much they both enjoyed themselves just basking in the silence, one can only be so lucky. It was bound to break at some point. After all, the final act had begun.

* * *

The fighting seemed ever-present. The war appeared to be forever there. No one expected the final battle to approach so suddenly and pass over like a monsoon of death. Casualties increased, and the Order grew dim. Nothing worth getting ever comes without a price, and they were experiencing that now as the lone survivors. Exorcists, finders and scientists alike had been wiped clean. The generals were reported as 'missing in action' though knowing that vermin-like redhead that you could never quite get rid of - he was probably still out there somewhere. Not a single finder was found however, as the army of Level 4 akuma had taken everyone by surprise. Even the Noah family – it seemed the Earl had been keeping some secrets of his own. Now though, _now _there was almost no one left to cry and to weep for the tragic loss of the apostles of God, the few chosen ones. The annihilation of the Earl had succeeded, but also brought a near destruction of earth, and obliteration of the Black Order.

Only the followers of the lights of night remained for the Order. As two was more than none, the Order remained victorious, but like victors they did not feel. Their home, family and friends; all of it was gone. So now, they stood hand in hand, black and white, alone.

Well, not quite, because the Moyashi had found the samurai, and they shared something more intriguing and everlasting than flimsy life.

The _stars…_

* * *

Thank you for reading. If anyone is interested, I am up to writing a sequel or adding another chapter onto the end about Allen and Kanda post-war. Let me know please via review or PM!

Thanks again

-pathless


End file.
